Digimon reboot/remake film series
Digimon: Digital Monsters (reboot movie) * DigiDestined # Tai and Agumon (Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon/Omnimon) # Matt and Gabumon (Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon/Omnimon) # Sora and Biyomon (Birdramon/Garudamon) # Izzy and Tentomon (Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon) # Mimi and Palmon (Togemon/Lillymon) # Joe and Gomamon (Ikkakumon/Zudomon) # T.K. and Patamon (Angemon/MagnaAngemon) # Kari and Gatomon (Salamon/Angewomon) Enemies Devimon's army * Devimon (destroyed by Angemon) * MadLeomon (purified) * Ogremon (switched sides) * Kuwagamon (defeated by Kabuterimon and Togemon) * Shellmon (defeated by Greymon) * Seadramon (defeated by Garurumon) * Bakemon (defeated by Birdramon and Ikkakumon) Etemon's army * Etemon (destroyed by MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon) * Gazimon * Monochromon * Tyrannomon Myotismon's army * Myotismon/VenomMyotismon (defeated by Angewomon then by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) * DemiDevimon (eaten by VenomMyotismon) * Gizamon (eaten alive by Myotismon's bats) * Phantomon (defeated/destroyed by Angemon) * Mammothmon (defeated by Garudamon) * SkullMeramon (defeated by MegaKabuterimon) * MetalTyrannomon (defeated by Lillymon) * MegaSeadramon (defeated by Zudomon) Apocalymon and the Dark Masters * Apocalymon (destroyed by Omnimon) # Piedmon (defeated by MagnaAngemon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) # Machinedramon (destroyed by WarGreymon) # Puppetmon (destroyed by MetalGarurumon) # MetalSeadramon (destroyed by WarGreymon) Digimon 2 * DigiDestined # Tai and Agumon (Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon) # Matt and Gabumon (Garurumon/WereGarurumon) # Sora and Biyomon (Birdramon/Garudamon) # Izzy and Tentomon (Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon) # Mimi and Palmon (Togemon/Lillymon) # Joe and Gomamon (Ikkakumon/Zudomon) # T.K. and Patamon (Angemon/MagnaAngemon) # Kari and Gatomon (Salamon/Angewomon) * Digimon Tamers # Takato and Guilmon (Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon Knight/Crimson Mode) # Davis and Veemon (ExVeemon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon Dragon/Fighter Mode) # Henry and Terriermon (Gargomon/Rapidmon) # Cody and Armadillomon (Ankylomon/Brachiomon) # Rika and Renamon (Kyubimon/Taomon) # Yolei and Hawkmon (Aquilamon/Hippogriffomon) # Ken and Wormmon (Stingmon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon Dragon/Fighter Mode)) # Ryo and Cyberdramon (Monodramon/Strikedramon) * Calumon Enemies * Digimon Emperor (redeemed) * Kimeramon (destroyed by WarGrowlmon) MaloMyotismon's crew * MaloMyotismon (destroyed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode) * BlackVictoryGreymon (created by Arukenimon then rebels, sacrificed himself) * Arukenimon (betrayed and destroyed by MaloMyotismon) * Mummymon (betrayed and destroyed by MaloMyotismon) Digimon 3 * Tai's team # Tai and Agumon (Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon) # Matt and Gabumon (Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon) # Sora and Biyomon (Birdramon/Garudamon/Phoenixmon) # Izzy and Tentomon (Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon) # Mimi and Palmon (Togemon/Lillymon/Rosemon) # Joe and Gomamon (Ikkakumon/Zudomon/Vikemon) * Davis' team # Davis and Veemon (ExVeemon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon Dragon/Fighter Mode) # Cody and Armadillomon (Ankylomon/Shakkoumon/ClavisAngemon) # Yolei and Hawkmon (Aquilamon/Silphymon/Valkyrimon) # T.K. and Patamon (Angemon/Shakkoumon/ClavisAngemon) # Kari and Gatomon (Salamon/Silphymon/Valkyrimon) # Ken and Wormmon (Stingmon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon Dragon/Fighter Mode) * Takato's team # Takato and Guilmon (Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon Knight/Crimson Mode) # Henry and Terriermon (Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon) # Rika and Renamon (Kyubimon/Taomon/Sakuyamon) # Suzie and Lopmon (Turuiemon/Antylamon/Cherubimon) # Kazu and Guardromon (Hagurumon/Andromon/HiAndromon) # Ryo and Cyberdramon (Monodramon/Strikedramon/Justimon) * Calumon Enemies * Deva # Mihiramon (destroyed by Paildramon) # Sandiramon (destroyed by Shakkoumon) # Sinduramon (destroyed by Silphymon) # Pajiramon (destroyed by Rapidmon) # Vajramon (destroyed by Taomon) # Indramon (destroyed by WarGrowlmon) # Kumbhiramon (destroyed by Andromon) # Vikaralamon (destroyed by Paildramon and WarGrowlmon) # Majiramon (destroyed by Cyberdramon) # Makuramon (destroyed by Silphymon) # Antylamon (switched sides after bonding with Suzie) # Caturamon (destroyed by Imperialdramon) D-Reapermon's forces * Reapermon/D-Reapermon (killed by WarGreymon, Imperialdramon and Gallantmon) * Female Type (killed by Gallantmon Crimson Mode) * D-Reapermon's agents (sucked along with all the chaos into the hole) Digimon 4 * Tai's team # Tai and Agumon (Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon) # Matt and Gabumon (Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon) # Sora and Biyomon (Birdramon/Garudamon/Phoenixmon) # Izzy and Tentomon (Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon) # Mimi and Palmon (Togemon/Lillymon/Rosemon) # Joe and Gomamon (Ikkakumon/Zudomon/Vikemon) # T.K. and Patamon (Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Seraphimon) # Kari and Gatomon (Salamon/Angewomon/Magnadramon) * Davis' team # Davis and Veemon (ExVeemon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon) # Cody and Armadillomon (Ankylomon/Shakkoumon/ClavisAngemon) # Yolei and Hawkmon (Aquilamon/Silphymon/Valkyrimon) # Ken and Wormmon (Stingmon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon) # M.J. and Patamon (Angemon/Shakkoumon/ClavisAngemon) # Margaret and Gatomon (Salamon/Silphymon/Valkyrimon) * Takato's team # Takato and Guilmon (Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon) # Henry and Terriermon (Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon) # Rika and Renamon (Kyubimon/Taomon/Sakuyamon) # Suzie and Lopmon (Turuiemon/Antylamon/Cherubimon) # Kazu and Guardromon (Hagurumon/Andromon/HiAndromon) # Ryo and Cyberdramon (Monodramon/Strikedramon/Justimon) # Kenta and MarineAngemon # Jeri and SaberLeomon * Calumon * Takuya's team # Takuya and SaverAgumon (GeoGreymon/RizeGreymon/ShineGreymon) # Koji and Gaomon (Gaogamon/MachGaogamon/MirageGaogamon) # Zoe and Lalamon (Sunflowmon/Lilamon/Lotosmon) # J.P. and Kamemon (Gwappamon/Shawjamon/Jumbogamemon) # Tommy and Kudamon (Reppamon/Chirimon/Kentaurosmon) # Koichi and Falcomon (Peckmon/Crowmon/Ravemon) Enemies * Seven Great Demon Lords # Lucemon Rookie/Chaos/Shadowlord/Larva Mode (destroyed by ShineGreymon Burst Mode) # Daemon (destroyed by the Mega Digimon) # Belphemon Sleep/Rage Mode (destroyed along with Laylamon by ShineGreymon) # LadyDevimon/Laylamon (destroyed by along with Belphemon by ShineGreymon) # Impmon/Beelzemon Biker/Blast Mode (redeemed then betrays his brethren and killed by Lucemon) # Barbamon (destroyed along with Leviamon by the Mega Digimon) # Leviamon (destroyed along with Barbamon by the Mega Digimon) Digimon 5 * DigiDestined/Digimon Tamers # Takato and Guilmon (Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon) # Davis and Veemon (ExVeemon/AeroVeedramon/UlforceVeedramon) # Henry and Terriermon (Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon) # Cody and Armadillomon (Ankylomon/Shakkoumon/ClavisAngemon) # Rika and Renamon (Kyubimon/Taomon/Sakuyamon) # Yolei and Hawkmon (Aquilamon/Silphymon/Valkyrimon) # T.K. and Patamon (Angemon/Shakkoumon/ClavisAngemon) # Kari and Gatomon (Salamon/Silphymon/Valkyrimon) * Calumon Enemies * King Drasil * Royal Knights # Alphamon # Craniamon # Crusadermon # Dynasmon # Examon # Gallantmon X # Gankoomon # Jesmon # Kentaurosmon # Leopardmon # Magnamon # Omnimon X # UlforceVeedramon X